


Till the End of The Line

by buckysawsteve



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysawsteve/pseuds/buckysawsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was leaving in a week. He shouldn't be here and yet he was. Steve didn't know what to do with that.</p><p>Also known as Steve's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom guys, be gentle! <3

The room was dark, quiet, except for the shallow breathing next to him and the rustle of the curtain across the room. The breeze was light, cool, but still it did very little to cool his overheated skin. Not with Bucky pressed up against him. He didn’t mind though. Bucky was a solid, tangible thing in Steve’s life. The only thing, actually and on nights like this, when his brain was too loud, too busy, he drew comfort from Bucky.

Kicking the blankets off, he shuffled around, rolled over and in the barely there light of the room he made out Bucky’s face. The slack of his lips, the flutter of his eyelids, the cleft in his chin. He looked peaceful in a way that Steve so rarely saw when Bucky was awake. Unworn, not broken, not burdened with Steve and all of his problems. 

He has never been normal, too small, too sick. Sometimes frail, sometimes vulnerable and to top it all off, he had a mouth that wouldn’t quit. He spoke up for what he believed in, what was right and more often than not it ended up with punches being thrown – most of which he figured he could take but couldn’t really. Which was were Bucky came in, always there at the right time to save his ass time and time again.

He was holding Bucky back, he was positive of that.

Bucky was good looking, extremely good looking and Steve has seen the way girls looked at Bucky and the way Bucky looked back. He also knew that Bucky never acted on it because he was always around, small and uninteresting and invisible. Bucky never went on dates, or at least none that he knew about and well, the more he thought about it the more the guilt ate at him. He wanted Bucky to be happy, needed him to be because the fact of the matter was, Bucky wasn’t going to be around forever and Steve was going to have to learn to live without him eventually.  

Bucky was being deployed in a week and he shouldn’t be here, lying in bed with Steve like they did when they were kids. No, he should be out with some pretty girl, should be showing her a good time, take her dancing and kissing her slow and passionate and…..

Bucky shouldn’t be here.

But he was and Steve had no idea what to do with that.

Across the room the curtain continued to rustle, and Bucky, Bucky was awake. When the hell had that happened?

“What are you thinking about?” Bucky asked, voice still rough with sleep.

Steve looked towards the window, unable to meet Bucky’s eyes. Not really. “Did I wake you up?”

“No. What were you thinking about?”

Steve has never been in the habit of lying to Bucky and he saw no reason to start now. Sighing, he pushed up and into a sitting positioning, plucked at the fraying hem of his t-shirt. “About what you’re doing here, with me, when you could be out there. Having fun?”

Bucky frowned, sat up. “Having fun?”

Steve shrugged. “You know, finding a girl and taking her dancing. Kissing her goodnight. You’re leaving soon Buck. Why are you here with me and not out there?”

“You’d rather I be out kissing girls?” Bucky asked, confusion furrowing his brow. 

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Steve…” Bucky sighed, reached out and dropped a hand to Steve’s knee. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Steve didn’t think he was. Bucky was young and the war was a cruel place for anyone but especially for someone as young as Bucky. He should be out there, drinking his fill of what life had to offer because neither of them knew if Bucky would make it out of this alive. No one knew. So he shook his head, chest constricting a little.

He wanted Bucky to have everything because he deserved that and then some. It wasn’t easy to put up with his shenanigans but Bucky did it all without complaint and treated it like it was some kind of privilege. Like knowing him was a privilege.

Bucky was wrong of course, had it all twisted because it was Steve who found it a privilege to know Bucky.

“Kissing girls isn’t what it’s all cracked up to be,” Bucky murmured, filling the silence when it was clear Steve wasn’t going to say anything.

Steve looked up at that, curious and confused. Kissing girls was supposed to be like tasting cotton candy. It was supposed to make your knees weak or something. He didn’t know. Probably would never know because it wasn’t like girls were lining up around the block to kiss him, you know?

He was ugly, boney. 

He was no Bucky.

So he found himself asking, “What is kissing girls like then, Buck?”

Bucky hummed as he folded his legs underneath him, was quiet for so long that Steve almost thought he wasn’t going to answer. “You’d think their lips would be soft right? But they’re not. All that stuff they put on them, that lipstick or whatever? It makes their lips sticky, tacky almost. It’s kinda dry too, you know? Like boring?”

He trailed off, shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it isn’t my thing. ‘Cus the other guys? They think it’s the greatest thing.”

 _Guess it isn’t my thing_.  What did that mean? Was it kissing girls in general that Bucky considered not to be this thing or the girl he did the kissing with? God, why was this so confusing?

“Oh.”

“You never kiss a girl Steve?”

Steve blushed, couldn’t help it. He would have thought that would have been obvious by now. Just look at him.  He shook his head, mumbled an embarrassed, “No.”

“Huh. Do you even want to kiss a girl?”

Did he? Aside from being terribly unimpressed with his looks, his body, he has never really given kissing a girl much though. Sure he thought Bucky should be out there, kissing it up essentially, but him? He could honestly say he wasn’t sure. And that, that was pathetic right? Boys his age thought about that kind of thing all the time. Except him. 

He shook his head, sighed. “I don’t know.”

Bucky shifted closer, fingers sliding underneath Steve’s chin and lifting it up. “I’m going to try something, okay pal?”

Steve felt his heart begin to pound against his chest, his breathing quickening and he reached out absently for the inhaler he had left sitting on the table beside the bed. He nodded. “O…o..okay.”

“Close your eyes.”

Steve did, waited for what felt like years before it finally happened. It was faint at first, a barely there brush but he felt it nonetheless. Felt the way it seared through him, white hot and promising. He curled his fingers into the palm of his hand, squeezed and waited again. 

He could feel Bucky’s breath against his lips, warm and damp and he whimpered. 

“I got you, Steve.”

Steve didn’t doubt that for a second and when Bucky swooped in a second time, fitted his mouth against Steve’s perfectly, they stayed there, just like that. And then they _moved_ , licked and teased and before Steve even knew what he was doing, he was wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and holding on for dear life as his body shook and shook and shook.

His senses were overwhelmed, his body hungry. 

Bucky’s lips were soft, wet and nothing at all like how he had described kissing girls. There was nothing dry or boring about this, not with the way Bucky was kissing him like he’d like to jump into him. It was intoxicating, brain melting and for a while there, Steve wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of this alive.

He lost track of time as Bucky’s hands ran down his arms, over his back, drawing him in and when they finally did part, panting and lips swollen, Steve chased after Bucky’s mouth. 

“Gotta resurface for air at some point, Steve,” Bucky chuckled, low and soft as he dropped his forehead to Steve’s.

And Steve, who usually had a way with words, had absolutely nothing other than, “Wow.”

Bucky hummed his agreement.

Much later, when the world outside the window began to lighten, Bucky rolled over and splayed himself across Steve’s chest, mindful not to crush him, said, “I’m with you till the end of the line. Don’t you forget that okay?”

“Till the end of the line," Steve murmured.


End file.
